


play it again

by triforced



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as he's about to bring one of his hands up, shove Tsukki away and laugh it off, he's blinking stupidly while his First Kiss meanders along like an out of body experience, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play it again

1.

The first time it happens, they're walking home in the late evening after practice. The stars are out, the insects too, and the breeze is cool. Yamaguchi notices these things, catalogues them, because the small details seem important now. He has a persistent itch on his right ankle that he keeps scratching with side of his shoe, and Tsukki doesn't pause to wait for him when he falls behind every few steps. Until, that is, he stops dead, and Yamaguchi nearly trips over himself to avoid a collision.

"Hey, Tsukki, what's the big - "

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

\- idea.

At first, Yamaguchi is preoccupied by the pair of fingers pinching his nose shut. Tsukki is a little hard to read sometimes, and he has his own way of doing things. Yamaguchi just can't come up with a good reason for this, unless they've approached a nest of stink bugs, or something -

But then, he thinks, why would Tsukki put his face so very, very close? Yamaguchi can count every single one of his best friend's eyelashes, if he wanted to, and isn't that much closer than they really need to be? Just as he's about to bring one of his hands up, shove Tsukki away and laugh it off, he's blinking stupidly while his First Kiss meanders along like an out of body experience, instead.

Ah. I've always wondered what it's like to have someone's mouth pressed against your own mouth, he thinks, while the itch on his ankle gets worse, the breeze ruffles his hair. He needs to take a bath. A long, hot bath. Also breathe. Would it be weird to breathe through his mouth? Can he breathe through his mouth? His fingers twitch, useless, at his sides.

A million years later (seconds, a few seconds), Tsukki releases his nose and draws back. He's wearing an expression Yamaguchi has never seen before, his eyes narrowed and thoughtful behind his glasses. Yamaguchi blinks, incapable of performing any other function. His mind is a complete blank, and he feels his jaw go slack.

Eventually, Tsukki lifts his shoulders in a tiny shrug. "Figured I'd try it, see what all the fuss is about." He slips his headphones over his ears, starts to head off toward his house. "Later."

Yamaguchi isn't sure how long he stands there, in the growing dark, while his ankle itches and his wide open jaw invites flies and his face burns, but it's longer than it should be.

When he gets home, he trades the warm bath for a cold shower.

 

2.

_Sorry._

_Should've asked you._

Are the texts he receives when he finally turns his phone back on the next morning. Yamaguchi throws his phone into his bag like it burned him.

Yesterday is a thing that actually happened.

He takes another cold shower.

 

3.

They don't talk about the kiss. They don't acknowledge Tsukki's texts. Yamaguchi flubs nearly all of his serves at practice. Tsukki is his usual self with his usual attitude and plays like he usually does, which annoys Yamaguchi to the ends of the earth. He's not accustomed to being annoyed with Tsukki - if you don't count the time during Tokyo training camp. But then, he's not accustomed to any of his new feelings where Tsukki is concerned.

Or the cold showers. You don't take cold showers because of your best friend and your friendly regard for one another.

His life is not a romantic comedy. And even if it were, he'd be a background character, he isn't attractive enough or interesting enough for the lead role. This is stupid, Tsukki is stupid, float serves are stupid, volleyball is -

Volleyball isn't stupid.

Tsukki is the most stupid.

Which might be why Yamaguchi imagines Tsukki's face as the volleyball and gives it a nice, solid smack once his turn for the last drill of the day comes around, and he delivers the best serve of his life, quite possibly.

He doesn't quite understand why everybody's looking at him funny until Hinata stage whispers "Are they fighting?" and Kageyama smacks the back of his head ("Too loud, dumbass!") while the others either snicker or appear slightly uncomfortable and Tsukki has that strange expression on his face again that makes Yamaguchi's chest constrict.

"You yelled 'Tsukki!!!' before you hit your serve," Hitoka informs him gravely - and quietly, off to the side of the gym. "You sounded...angry."

Yamaguchi blushes to the roots of his hair.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

 

4.

Yamaguchi wonders how long it'll take before the others realize what he was so angry about.

 

5.

The second time it happens, they're walking home in the late evening after practice. It's been weeks since the first time - which they haven't acknowleged - and there's a weird tension between them that never existed before, a strange sort of energy that neither of them reached out and touched but rather allowed to fester, to grow and crackle and spark until it became a living thing liable to break free any moment.

Yamaguchi tries to find meaning in every word that comes out of Tsukki's mouth, every look, every gesture, parses sentences. Why hasn't he - why has he - why is he - why, why, why.

Why did you kiss me, when I'm your best friend, when we're both boys, when you've never shown any interest before, in anybody. Why _me_.

"I'm exhausted," Tsukki says, breaking the silence. He sighs. "You wiped me out. I've had enough, I'm done with this- "

Though he is the smaller of them, Yamaguchi grabs two fistfuls of Tsukki's jacket, pivots and slams him against the closest wall, where the breath comes out of him in a whoosh. Before he can say anything else, Yamaguchi moves his hands up further, grabs more jacket, and yanks Tsukki's head down, crashes their mouths together. It's uncoordinated and awkward and terrible. Yamaguchi throws himself into it anyway, his hands on Tsukki's cheeks, fingers curled inward.

"You're not done," he whispers fiercely against Tsukki's mouth. "You're not until I say, and I don't say, I don't, you jerk."

"That's not how you - Yamaguchi." Tsukki breaks away, yanks him down so they both sink to their knees. Height doesn't matter here, like this. "That's not how you kiss someone."

At least it isn't daylight or his blush would stick out like a sore thumb. "You pinch their nose first, huh?" he says, surly, and Tsukki pulls a face.

"Oh, well, if I'm done, then- " he makes to stand, and Yamaguchi wraps his fingers around Tsukki's wrist in a vice grip. Tsukki rolls his eyes, though he remains where he is. "Make up your mind," he grumbles, his hand cupping the back of Yamaguchi's head, thumb behind his ear. They stare at each other. Yamaguchi can hardly breathe, especially when Tsukki brings his face close, like the first time. "This is how you kiss someone," he says, voice husky, and tilts his head, presses his mouth to Yamaguchi's.

This kiss is nothing like the first, and it's nothing like Yamaguchi's attempt. That's not to say it's perfect, or even great, but their mouths are open and they're moving by instinct and Yamaguchi winds up in Tsukki's lap.

They come to their senses when the bugs start to nip at them and a dog barks nearby.

 

6.

_Study Saturday. My place._

Is what Yamaguchi finds on his phone, after his cold shower.

 

7.

He never asks 'why me' out loud, and doesn't think it again, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dumb boys. T_T All of them. My first time writing for Haikyu!! (Probably not my last orz) I hope you guys enjoyed. <3


End file.
